Beautifly
/ |dex number = 267}} Beautifly is the Butterfly Pokemon. It evolves from Silcoon at level 10. It is one of Wurmple's final forms, the other being Dustox. Biology Beautifly resembles a butterfly. It's head is much larger than it's body, which has four light grey limbs. It's face and stomach are also light grey. The rest of it's body and most of it's wings are black. It also has black antennae and proboscis. The upper part of it's wings are lined with yellow, and have four yellow markings with one red marking. The bottom part have one red marking, and one blue marking. Beautifly' eyes are the same color, and they have a black pupil. Beautifly is 3 feet 3 inches tall, and weighs 62.6 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *In Seeing is Believing! May's Silcoon evolved into Beautifly. *Sakura's Beautifly appeared in The Blue Badge of Courage, where it was used to help stop thieves with Misty. *In All Things Bright and Beautifly!, Janet used her Beautifly in the Rustboro City Pokemon Contest. *In A Trainer and Child Reunion!, Aaron released a Wurmple when he was younger. It came back years later as Beautifly. *Kiko used a Beautifly in Arceus & The Jewel of Life. Minor *A Beautifly appeared in What I Did For Love. *Another Beautifly appeared in Mounting a Coordinator Assault *A third Beautifly appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters! *Beautifly made it's anime debut in Get the Show on the Road!, where it appeared as a wild Pokemon. *A wild Beautifly appeared in A Tail With A Twist. *A flock of Beautifly appeared in A Bite to Remember. *A wild Beautifly made an appearance in Love, Petalburg Style!. *Another wild Beautifly appeared in The Right Place at the Right Mime. *A Beautifly appeared in Pikachu's Exploration Club. *A wild Beautifly appeared in Riding the Winds of Change! *A group of Beautifly also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. * A Beautifly appeared on the picture in the gallery museum in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. Fanon Appearances Pokémon Tales * Janet's Beautifly appeared in ''Vs. Spinda''. It is Female due to gender differences. * Brendan's Beautifly evolved from Silcoon in ''Vs. Beautifly''. It is Female due to gender differences. * Wild Beautifly appeared in ''Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea''. * A wild Beautifly appeared in ''Vs. Combee''. * Aaron's Beautifly appeared in ''Vs. Vespiquen''. * A wild Beautifly appeared in ''Vs. Caterpie''. * Lovrina's Beautifly appeared in ''Vs. Shadow Delcatty'''' and [[Vs. Shadow Altaria|''Vs. Shadow Altaria]]. It is female due to gender differences. * A wild Beautifly appeared in ''Vs. Volbeat and Illumise''. * Wild Beautifly appeared in ''Honey Trap''. Pokedex Entries 'Ruby' Beautifly's favorite food is the sweet pollen of flowers. If you want to see this Pokémon, just leave a potted flower by an open window. Beautifly is sure to come looking for pollen. 'Sapphire' Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This Pokémon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen. 'Emerald' Its colorfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered. 'FireRed, LeafGreen' Despite its appearance, it has an aggressive nature. It attacks by jabbing with its long, thin mouth. 'Diamond' It has an aggressive nature. It stabs prey with its long, narrow mouth to drain the prey's fluids. 'Pearl' When flower fields bloom, it flits around, collecting pollen. Despite its appearance, it is savage. 'Platinum' Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver' Vibrantly patterned wings are its prominent feature. It sucks sweet flower nectar with its long mouth. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. 'X' Vibrantly patterned wings are its prominent feature. It sucks sweet flower nectar with its long mouth. 'Y' It has an aggressive nature. It stabs prey with its long, narrow mouth to drain the prey's fluids. Moves *START: Absorb *010: Absorb *013: Gust *017: Stun Spore *020: Morning Sun *024: Mega Drain *027: Whirlwind *031: Attract *034: Silver Wind *038: Giga Drain *041: Bug Buzz *045: Quiver Dance See Also *Beautifly/Gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Second Evolutions Category:Final Evolutions Category:Butterfly Pokemon Category:Black Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon